


I trust you

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, Canon Universe, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Repetition, Trust, slight dismemberment talk but in the op op fruit sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace trusts Law, even with his devil fruit power.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Week three of AceLaw Mini Prompts: [trust](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/637950797965049856/mini-prompt-36-trust-acelaw-week-will-be-taking)

“I trust you.”

Those three words came out of Ace’s mouth when Law asked if he was sure about what he wanted.

“You’ll be split into pieces,” Law told him.

“I trust you with my body,” Ace responded.

“You won’t have control.”

“I trust you with my body.”

“You’d put yourself at my mercy.”

“I trust you with my body.”

It didn’t matter what Law said, Ace repeated the same sentence over and over. Ace _trusted_ Law with everything he had and he wanted it to be known. Wanted to be dissected completely. There was nothing Law would do that would harm him. 

He’d watched the way Law held his heart, still beating in his hands. Each touch of his fingers was as careful as a surgeon’s, maybe even more, and Ace wondered if Law really deserved the aggressive title “of Death” after all. 

Law often used his powers to make the enemy squirm and yell in fear, yet Ace wanted to be sliced up. Fingers detached from hands, hands detached from wrists, arms broken up at the elbows and shoulders. A concept that brought him completely at ease.

He wanted Law to hold him.

Hold every piece of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to double post today because I wanted to get this out before the mini prompt's week ended!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
